


Right Place, Wrong Time

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack's arrival back on Earth in 1869
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 17





	Right Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/15130.html) on 22 August 2007. Unbeta'd.

It was the roughest landing Jack had ever known. He groaned, and looked round. Snow, a smouldering building, an old guy in Victorian clothes. Gas lamps, horse-drawn vehicles. Nineteenth Century.

How had that happened? He checked his wrist but the co-ordinates were correct. Something had pulled him off course. And burned out his Vortex Manipulator.

It took a moment for that to sink in. No more time-travel. He was stuck in Victorian Britain, over a hundred years before he could expect to find a version of the Doctor who'd remember him. Jack would almost certainly never see the Doctor again.


End file.
